


Yes, Ma'am

by Damned_Writers



Series: ... Soldier Spy [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), RED (Movies)
Genre: (because Roxy is the Bond we all deserve), (in which she also slept with the princess of Sweden), (it does briefly reference that Roxy did just come back from a mission), A continuation to For We In Our Youth, F/F, I'll think about it..., Roxy is in her 40s, Victoria is in her 60s, but would love the continued adventures of roxy, but you can also just read if you like Victoria and Roxy making out, kinda want to not make a commitment, making out with attractive women and working for M as played by judi dench, set in the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Writers/pseuds/Damned_Writers
Summary: Roxy Morton finds herself paired with the illustrious Victoria Winslow... the inevitable ensues.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Victoria Winslow
Series: ... Soldier Spy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/304749
Kudos: 7





	Yes, Ma'am

Victoria Winslow's picture does not do Victoria Winslow justice and the picture hadn't been bad at all. Roxy was given a comfortable first-class seat to Rome, a whole new wardrobe, and plenty of new toys to play with, but it's being confronted with possibly the most terrifying woman she's ever laid eyes upon (and she's had sex with Gazelle, twice) that gives her the biggest thrill.

“So this is M's new favourite,” says Victoria archly as they shake hands, (a short glance downwards towards scabs healing on her knuckles from her last mission) looking like every fantasy she'd indulged in as a teenager rolled into one, deadly gilf, although Roxy has a feeling that calling her that might lead to a broken wrist. Maybe she should try it, just for the thrill.

It's impossible to tell if what she said was a compliment or an insult so Roxy makes do with a non-committal shrug. “If that's so, then I'm the last to have heard.” She wants nothing more in this moment than to be destroyed, but she's a professional, so she tampers down on her apparently unrelenting libido. Not every woman is meant to be a conquest and Roxy is fairly sure that Victoria has been the one doing the conquering her entire life – not someone Roxy would peg as her type, but something about her awakens an irrepressible hunger that she wonders if can be put down to her last foray with the princess of Sweden. That had been the first time anyone outside of work had given her orders since she'd been a child (and even as a child she had barely listened) and it had opened up a whole new set of possibilities for her sex-life.

Victoria relinquishes her hand, but her gaze remains as immovable as a mountain and fixes her in place. “M has expressed to me that she believes the two of us will work well together. Let's find out, shall we?”

They work excellently together. Both have donned beautiful dresses and fake identities with invites attached. Victoria is in a simple many-layered blue piece that assumes its wearer is stunning enough to keep your attention, and she is. The large jewellery contains a mix of poisons, various gadgets to bypass security, and, if she attaches her pointed earrings to her rings, two short knives. Roxy by contrast has a floor-length dress that glitters distractingly in silver, with a long slit up the side and heels that could, and are designed to, kill. Her arms and red knuckles are covered by long gloves. She has her breaking and entering tools well-hidden underneath the glitter.

During this illustrious occasion Roxy is in charge of extracting information, Victoria with eliminating the two targets. A simple get-to-know-you mission for the two of them to test their ability to cooperate, during which they remain strictly professional, barring the moment when Roxy – having seduced one of the targets to lead her to her goal and therefore not needing to break-and-enter a single security measure – cuts his throat with her heel after he throws a snide comment her way about buying her for the night. It does nothing to hinder their escape, although the time frame is significantly shorter for Victoria to take out the other target and extract her.

Victoria is quiet behind the wheel as they drive towards the jet. Roxy has taken off her shoes and is still massaging her feet. She thinks she may have miscalculated something crucial when Victoria doesn't speak for the entire drive, until they find themselves in their private quarters after take-off.

Victoria sits and nods to a chair opposite. Roxy does as she's told, for once.

“What was that?” asks Victoria icily.

“What was what?” she answers.

Her eyes glint: “You robbed me of a kill.”

“I like to think I lightened the load.”

“I think you took something that was mine.”

“You'll have to take something back then, won't you. Ma'am.”

Victoria looks at her sternly for a few seconds and then bursts into a clear, soft laughter. “Ma'am, god! You young ones really are easy to read. Come here.”

“Yes, ma'am,” says Roxy smartly, before standing from her seat and walking towards Victoria's unfolded legs.

She pats her lap and Roxy immediately settles herself comfortably, one knee on either side of her thighs. Victoria runs her hands up her sides, meeting them at the back where the zipper for her dress is. She pulls it down, letting the dress pool around Roxy's waist. “Where did you get all these?” She touches down her chest to her stomach and Roxy tries not to shudder at the contact. From the many small pockmarks from the bullets that had hit her suit, to the larger hits sustained from her ugly fight with Gazelle, the reminders of only a few weeks ago are more than freshly written on her body.

“Last mission was a little rough, Ma'am.”

“I see. Then we'll take it nice and easy today shall we?” She pushes lightly on a particularly ugly bruise. Roxy bites her lip to restrain her gasp, accidentally letting out a soft whimper instead. “Yes Ma'am,” she manages, then brazenly kisses her.

She never did have much patience.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Roxy to have a great time and make out with lovely ladies left right and centre, I'm a simple soul...


End file.
